A True Team
by penguin357
Summary: "There is always room for improvement in battle. You can work better as a team if you know how the other members fight. This requires getting to know each other personally. And this is the reason why I am proposing that you all stay in Stark Tower together to learn about one another", said Director Fury. First ever FanFiction. Avengers teamFic
1. Fury's Great Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. All rights go to Marvel.**

**AN: This is my first ever fanfic. I'll try my best to make the characters act like themselves. This is a teamFic about the Avengers moving into Stark Tower. R&R!**

"There is always room for improvement in battle. You can work better as a team if you know how the other members fight. This requires getting to know each other personally. And this is the reason why I am proposing that you all stay in Stark Tower together to learn about one another", said Director Fury.

This suggestion was met with different reactions from the team. Dr. Banner looked like he wanted no more than to crawl away and hide. Agents Barton and Romanoff were exchanging impassive expressions that only they could decipher the meanings of. Captain Rogers had an uneasy expression on his face as if her were remembering the past arguments the team had had. Stark and Thor, however, felt the need to state their opinions on the matter.

"This plan… I like it!" exclaimed Thor at the same time Stark said, "Hold up! This is my tower we're talking about! What gives you the right to bunk everyone in this _'super-secret boy plus one girl band'_ in my tower?"

Fury met this question with a glare that Tony flinched away from. "Maybe it's because I don't want to have to deal with the paperwork that comes with six superheroes fighting each other."

Agent Romanoff looked up at this statement. "With all due respect sir, won't us being in the same building without a battle for humanity going on cause exactly that?"

"And what if the Other Guy comes out? I don't want anyone to get hurt", said Dr. Banner with a worrisome look on his face.

"I am aware of both of these issues," stated Fury. "They are the exact reasons for my proposal. How can you trust someone to watch your back if you argue over the simplest details? And Thor already thinks that this plan will work!"

"No offense to Point Break or anything, but this plan seems like it will cause more damage than help. And I'm too busy to do any teamwork thing. I have to spend time with Pepper and work on my suits!" said Tony.

At this Steve made his first comment. "You know, this might just work. Back in the '40s, we had team bonding exercises. They really helped my squad work together."

"The same goes on Asgard. The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and I were friends outside of battle. Thus we were able to help protect each other in combat without restraining one another", Thor said with a smile on his face.

The rest of the team exchanged glances. Finally, Agent Barton spoke up. "I really don't care what we do. As an agent, I have to follow whatever orders I'm given. But I'll go wherever Tasha goes."

Dr. Banner made his decision after this. "I guess we could work on not being _'a time bomb'_ anymore. Just try not to provoke the Other Guy."

"Well, if my Science Bro is willing to do this than I'm fine with it. We can blow up all sorts of things!" said Tony.

"If everyone else is in Agent Barton and I will participate", the Black Widow said.

"Then it's decided," Director Fury said. "Tomorrow you will all move into Stark Tower."

"Let's try not to destroy it. I just had the place renovated", said Stark with a smirk.

With this the team disbanded wondering what the next day would bring.


	2. Preparing and Moving In

**See first chapter for disclaimer.**

**AN: I just want to say, thanks for the positive feedback. It's a wonderful thing to have when you aren't sure how your story is doing. I plan on updating this story once a week. The time between updates really depends on how much time school takes up.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**DisneyMagicalDreams- You were my first reviewer. Thanks! I do plan on making chapters longer.**

**XxSullenLiftyGirlxX- Thanks! There will be plenty of Clintasha in this story.**

**Penguincrazy- Great name! :) I also love team fics.**

**R&R!**

"So let me get this straight. Five superheroes are moving in TODAY and you thought it was fine to tell me just now", said Pepper Potts.

"Relax, Peps! I've got it all under control. JARVIS had their personal floors made along with a main floor where we can all gather for whatever team related junk the Pirate and Capsicle come up with," explained Tony.

"And I assume that you'll be taking part in these activities," replied Pepper.

"Oh I plan to," Tony smirked. "That is if the others can handle the awesomeness that is me."

"Tony, you are part of a team now. You have to do your part to help keep the team running," Pepper warned.

"I know what I plan on doing with this team. I'll try to play well with others for a change. Heck, I'll even try to make sure they don't destroy your 12% of the tower," Tony assured her.

"_Sir, it appears that the rest of the Avengers have arrived," _JARVIS' voice rang out. _"Shall I tell them to come up?"_

"No need JARVIS. Tell them that Pepper and I will be down there in a sec," Tony replied.

"_Right away, sir."_

"Well then," Tony said to Pepper. "Let's go greet our guests."

oOo

Steve Rogers looked at the place he had once called home. Sure, it had changed a lot since he had last been there, but the memories that took place there had remained.

Steve got back on his motorcycle and started driving to the tower. The nostalgia would only make him feel worse. He had his time to mourn the changes that had taken place in his life, but that time was over. An opportunity lied ahead of him; one he wouldn't let escape.

Before Director Fury had come to him with the idea of The Avengers Initiative, he had no purpose in this century. The world had changed and he could barely walk ten feet without seeing something that shocked him. He really was _the man out of time_. But now, he was the leader of a team of superheroes that he would do his best to hold together.

He was well aware of the fact that the terms on which they met weren't the best. They had argued with each other and said some hurtful things. But it was time to put that to the past. He wanted to meet his team for real this time, without a battle going on.

With this thought he came to a stop in front of Stark Tower. If he was thinking about avoiding technology this was the wrong place. It literally was filled with gizmos and gadgets he would never understand.

He dismounted from the motorcycle and walked through the main doors. Nobody was there. But that was expected. You could call it being early, but in his time it was simply polite. Now he just had to wait for the rest of the team to arrive.

oOo

"You were correct, Lady Jane! This screen of color indeed allows us to speak and see each other when we are great distances apart!" Thor shouted in excitement.

"It's called video chat. Just remember how to get on and we can talk to each other like this in our free time," explained Jane Foster.

"I will be sure to remember how this miraculous creation works! I am sure we will use it quite often when I am in the Tower of Stark!" Thor declared.

Thor was looking forward to being able to spend time with his team. They were warriors worthy of the greatest titles on Asgard. At first he had thought they were petty mortals that could only argue with one another. His opinion changed when he fought against the Chitauri alongside them. He found them to be great companions that he had much to learn from.

"Oh, that's right," Jane said. "Today will be your first day you stay with your team at Stark Tower. Keep me posted on how that goes."

"I will be sure to do so, Lady Jane. I shall participate in this keeping of the post. Now, I must be off before I am late for my arrival," said Thor.

"Okay, Thor," Jane smiled. "I'll be sure to keep in touch. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Lady Jane!" Thor replied.

Thor then turned off his computer and put it with the other things he would be bringing to the tower. After this, he headed to the tower with a mood of happiness.

oOo

"There isn't really that much for me to pack," Doctor Banner thought to himself.

This was, of course, a true statement. Until Director Fury had sent for him he had been on the run from the authorities, specifically General Ross, and hadn't been able to settle down anywhere. The items he brought to the Helicarrier were all he had.

He wasn't sure how to feel about staying in New York for a long period of time. As he had told the team, he broke Harlem the last time he had been in the state.

Now, he was moving into a billionaire's tower with a team of highly trained individuals. The whole idea of team bonding would be put to the test, and he had a feeling that they would come out of it with a better understanding of each other.

The only part that worried him was that the Other Guy could be unleashed. He had gotten better at controlling the transformations, but still didn't want to put peoples' lives in his ability to control his anger.

But he already knew that the team was aware of this and would try not to provoke him. Except for Stark.

So now, he was ready to stay around for a while and meet the team he would be working with.

oOo

"Actually, this seems like it'll be fun," Agent Barton said to Agent Romanoff. "Look at it from my perspective: the tower will have plenty of vents for me to climb in and no Director Fury to tell me I can't!"

Natasha turned to look at her partner with an exasperated expression. "Let me guess, you already have an entire list of pranks that you want to pull on the rest of the team."

"You know me well, Tasha," Clint smiled. "So, are you ready to go to Stark's place?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

They left their quarters and started the walk to the ground level of headquarters. About halfway through their walk, Clint piped up, "You know, I never realized until now how much of my life being an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. takes up."

"And why is that?" she asked him.

"When I was packing my clothes I discovered that I only have two outfits that have nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.," he responded.

"You are one of the most random people that I've ever met," she told him.

"And proud!" he said as they got into his S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued car. "Now let's go meet the team!"

oOo

Steve had been waiting in the lobby of Stark Tower for around five minutes before other members of the team showed up. The first two were Dr. Banner and Thor.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to see both of you again!" he greeted.

"The same to you, Captain," Bruce replied.

"I am pleased to reacquaint with both of you!" Thor exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence after that. It was broken when Agents Barton and Romanoff walked in.

"I see we're waiting for Tony to come," Natasha stated as she observed the other members in the lobby.

"Well the wait is over," Tony smirked as he walked in with Pepper by his side. "The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist has arrived."

"What he means to say is: Welcome to Stark Tower!" Pepper corrected.

"And we thank you for allowing us to stay here Miss…" Steve said.

"Potts. But just call me Pepper. Everyone does," Pepper answered. Then she turned to look at the other Avengers stopping when her gaze landed on Natasha. "Natasha! It's been a while!"

Clint looked surprised at this. " Wait, you know each other?"

"Yeah, from when Fury put me on babysitting duty," Natasha informed him.

"Enough with the chit chat! It's time for y'all to see where you'll be living for a while!" Tony announced. "To the elevators!"

They all got in one of Stark's huge elevators and rode to the part of the tower they would be spending their time in. The elevator doors opened and they stepped onto the floor.

"_Greetings, Avengers and Ms. Potts. Welcome to the Avengers section of the tower Is there anything you require?" _JARVIS asked.

Everyone but Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Clint jumped.

"That must be JARVIS," Clint theorized.

"_You would be correct, Agent Barton," _JARVIS responded. _"I am an AI that is running in all of Mr. Stark's personal technology."_

"Well I'll be," Steve marveled. "A robot without a body."

"The correct term is Artificial Intelligence, Spangles," Tony corrected. "And I think it's about time we actually started the tour."

Tony then led them into a large room. There was an enormous TV in the corner surrounded by three couches. Behind the couches was a long table with chairs alongside it. By the table was an archway that led to a kitchen full of modern appliances.

"This is the main room," Tony stated. "We'll all meet here to eat and do other simple team activities. Through the doors on the left are the training rooms. There's a basic gym, a play area for the Hulk, and a shooting range. The doors to the right lead to the labs. Note that only Bruce and I can be in there unless it's an emergency."

"In other words, we'll be in there a lot," Clint joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Legolas,"Tony countered. "The remaining floors on the tower are the personal floors. From lowest to highest, the order of floors are: the main floor, the guest floor, Cap's floor, Bruce's floor, my floor, Romanoff's floor, Legolas' floor, and Thor's floor. I had Pepper and JARVIS add personal touches to the floors that I think you'll like, but it's up to you decorate the rest."

"So I'm guessing we'll each go to our floors now," Bruce said.

"That's the plan," Tony replied. "Meet back here in an hour. Then it's time for schwarma."

oOo

After Tony had finished his tour they all went to their separate floors.

Clint's sharp eyes noticed the intricate details put into the decorations in his floor. His favorite part was a room full of different bows and arrows for him to hit the range with.

Thor was reminded of Asgard by pictures showing warriors charging off to battle. There was also an area with the Midgardian technology he could use to communicate with Lady Jane.

Natasha paid specific attention to the assortment of weapons displayed in a room with fine art. It looked like Stark was trying to please her before he had time to make her mad.

Bruce had a floor covered with things related to science. He specifically liked the fact that there was very little green anywhere on his floor.

Steve's floor was by far the most impressive. I t was a mix between furniture from the modern times and the forties. It also had an all-American theme to it.

It looked like Tony had made sure they would all enjoy their new home.

oOo

"So how did you all like your floors?" Tony asked the team as they all met on the main floor.

Clint was the first to speak up. "Well, they certainly aren't S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued quarters. I'm going to have a lot of fun with my new toys."

"So will I," Natasha added while she looked at Tony with a warning look on her face.

Tony gulped. "What about you, Bruce?"

"The color scheme and the decorations definitely suit me," Bruce replied.

Tony smiled. "I thought they would. Thor? Cap?"

"My living quarters remind me of Asgard. They help Midgard be my home away from Asgard. I am also grateful for the technology I can use to communicate with Lady Jane," Thor stated.

"I honestly don't know what to say other than thanks," Steve responded. "It seems like you mixed this time and my time together perfectly."

"No need to thank me," Tony said. "I had plenty of help from Pepper."

Steve turned to Pepper. "Thank you."

"There's really no need to thank me," Pepper assured. "You should enjoy your time here."

"Not that I don't enjoy being thanked or anything, but JARVIS ordered schwarma and I'm starving. Who wants to eat?" Tony cut in.

Everyone conceded and they went into the dining area to eat. At first it was just a repeat of when they ate after battling Loki's army- silent and awkward. Then Tony spoke up. "Is this going to be a thing?"

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"I mean, are we going to make eating schwarma after major events happening to our team a tradition?" Tony restated.

"I don't see why not," Steve replied.

"Let us toast then to tradition and becoming a team!" Thor shouted.

"TO SCHWARMA AND THE AVENGERS!" they all yelled out.

oOo

After finishing eating the team congregated in the main room.

"So tomorrow we start whatever team bonding activities Fury gives us," Bruce said.

"That's what I was told," Clint replied.

"With that said we should all prepare for it and go to bed," Pepper advised.

"Sure thing, Pepper," Tony said and led the way to the elevator knowing that things would start to change starting the next day.


	3. A Game of Trust and Story Time

**See first chapter for disclaimer.**

**AN: *grovels on the ground* I am SO sorry for taking this long to update. As stated in my profile I am a freshman in high school. This past month has been full of multiple projects on top of a boatload of homework. But, I'm back now!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**irongurl3: Thanks! Funny but serious at the same time was what I was aiming for. Glad you like it!**

**FudoTwin17: Yay! I love hearing positive responses to my stories. I personally like how I made Steve act in this chapter. I'm not going to let him become a side character.**

**Herbert942: You have no idea how happy your review made me! Thanks for the compliment!**

**R&R!**

It was your cliché beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping seeming to bring a promise of happiness. Unless, of course, you were trying to sleep.

"JARVIS, turn off the dang sun!" Tony mumbled as he tried to evade the rays of light.

"_I apologize, sir, but I am not capable of completing that task," _JARVIS responded._ "May I recommend getting out of bed and going down to the main floor? Several members of your team are already there."_

"Who would be up at this ungodly hour?" Tony asked while gazing at the clock. "It's only 8 in the morning!"

"_Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have been awake since 6," _JARVIS answered.

"Stupid soldiers and creepy assassins with their internal clocks," Tony muttered as he slowly untangled himself from his sheets. "Where's Pepper?"

"_Miss Potts is currently away for a board meeting. She will be away for most of the week."_

Tony groaned at this information and proceeded to get dressed. He walked to the elevator and pressed the main floor button. When he stepped off of the lift he made his way to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the room his ears were assaulted by Thor's loud voice.

"Good morning, Friend Tony! I trust you were not attacked by creatures of the night," Thor shouted.

Tony blinked. "I'm not even sure how to respond to that. Now, get out of the way. I need coffee."

He went over to the coffee machine and made himself a cup. After a few sips, he visibly straightened.

"Am I the only one that has no clue what Point Break's talking about?" he asked the team.

"Not at all," Bruce replied. "None of us were quite sure how to respond."

"Just checking," Tony stated. "I have to make sure that I can still make genius part of my title."

At this Natasha rolled her eyes while Steve and Bruce chuckled. Thor just looked on with a confused expression.

"I do not understand how this is funny," Thor said. "But now I have much bigger questions. What are we going to feast on this morning? And where is Friend Clint?"

"I'm not sure how the conversation managed to change topic like it just did, but I made breakfast for everyone this morning since Agent Romanoff and I were the only ones up. As for where Agent Barton is, I have no idea," Steve replied.

Suddenly, Clint's voice echoed around them. "Maybe you should look up."

"Holy crap! How long have you been up there?" Tony questioned as they looked up to see Clint dangling from the ceiling on one of his grappling hook arrows.

"Since 6," Clint answered. "Tasha knew."

Steve looked over at Natasha. "How could you tell? I never saw him."

"I've worked with him for over 5 years. You start to pick up his habits after a while," she replied.

"I'm going to break up this discussion about the habits of our resident archer," Tony cut in. "We can continue learning the many ways Feathers can freak us all out over breakfast."

The team moved out of the kitchen and into the main room where the dining table was located. Within seconds of sitting down, they were eating the food that Steve had made for them all.

"This sustenance is delicious, Friend Steve! What is it called?" Thor asked.

'It's a pancake. They're one of the few things that don't require using 20 different switches to make them," Steve replied.

"You did a good job on them. They're certainly better than anything I could get from S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha added.

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "They actually taste like food."

The team laughed at his comment and proceeded to finish their breakfast.

When they were done eating they put away all of the plates before going to the gym. This was the gym that they would be found in the most often since all of their skill sets could be used in it. At least, if everyone was willing to participate.

"Why exactly are we here?" Bruce asked Steve, as he was the leader.

"Since it is the gym I thought we could do our assignment in here," Steve replied.

"And our assignment is…" Clint inquired.

"We will be playing a game called Trust," Steve responded.

Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce looked at him in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say Trust? As in the game 5-year-olds play?" Tony questioned.

"Yes," Steve affirmed. "One person stands up straight and falls backwards trusting that they will be caught by the person standing behind them."

"I can see that we definitely need to work on trusting each other, but really? A game for kids?" Tony protested.

"It is an easy task. Nothing like the training we have to at S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha surmised.

"Yeah!" Clint exclaimed. "We aren't stuck walking blindfolded from an enemy firing line with only the words of our partner to guide us!" He looked towards Natasha with a joking look on his face. "Remember how much fun that was Tasha?"

"Actually, you seemed to enjoy it," Natasha reminded him. "You said it was good practice for being able to fire an arrow at a target when you couldn't see."

"Technically, it was good training for any situation where I wouldn't be able to see," Clint corrected her.

Tony leaned over to the other members of the team. "Does it worry any of you that they seem to enjoy exercises where they're being shot at?"

The rest of the team nodded their consent. "I think we've had enough time to talk for now," Steve declared. "We should start the activity."

The team divided into pairs. They each caught their partner and watched as the others were caught. Overall, the activity was going by smoothly. After about half an hour, the final pair was up. This group, though, could cause a problem. It would simply depend on how much Tony decided to annoy Natasha.

"Okay, Tony will fall back and Natasha will catch him," Steve explained.

They both got into position and waited. In the midst of preparing to fall backwards, Tony decided his time of not annoying Natasha was over. "Aw, guys. Natasha cares about all of us. She actually hasn't let any of us fall. Though I'm not surprised about her not letting Legolas fall. Assassins in LOVE!" he mocked.

After saying this Tony let himself fall back. Natasha moved to the side which resulted in him crashing onto the ground. She then held him in place by setting her foot on his chest.

She leaned down and growled, "Don't mess with me Stark. When you feel like annoying me be sure that you remember all the new toys you gave me."

Tony slowly got up and backed away from her. Thor, Steve, and Bruce were all struggling to keep straight face on.

Clint, on the other hand, was full out laughing. "Sucks to be you Tony! Tasha's mad at you! If you need a way to escape the country just tell me!"

"It's times like this when I question my sanity. Why did I-" Tony started.

"Shouldn't you question your sanity all the time Stark?" Clint interrupted.

"As I was saying," Tony glared at Clint. "Why did I let a couple of master assassins move into the same building as me?"

"Because we're a team," Steve cut in. "And this is meant to help us work together."

"Right. Because we learn SO much from a little kid game," Tony joked.

"Look at the bigger picture," Steve countered. "It may be a game that anyone can play, but it's a start towards what our goal of being here is. It's how we can improve how we fight by knowing when and how to defend each other. Remember how the Director said that we need to learn to trust each other to defend our backs? This is part of it. To know when someone's back needs to be covered you have to know their moment of weakness. And that can only be revealed because of trust in one another."

The group was silent for a while. Then Thor spoke up, "Your words are truly inspiring Friend Steve. I already know that you are as great warriors as those of Asgard. I am willing to train much harder to learn the best way to fight alongside you in battle."

"I'm guessing this is why they chose you to be Captain America," Natasha said with a smile. "You can make people realize what needs to be done."

Steve started to blush. "Well, ma'am…uh, thank you."

Tony started to laugh. "Stop messing with the poor Cap, Natshalie! You're embarrassing him!"

"Wait… Natashalie? How'd you come up with that nickname for her?" Bruce asked.

"I worked for him for a while under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders. I went by the alias of Natalie Rushman," Natasha responded.

"That was in I was in New Mexico with the 0-8-4," Clint remembered.

"What is an 0-8-4?" Thor asked. "And what was the object?"

Clint chuckled. "An 0-8-4 is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s code name for an object of unknown origin. You're familiar with what it was it this case. After all, you came to get it yourself."

Suddenly Thor let out a gasp as he remembered the events that had transpired at the place Clint had mentioned. "The land of New Mexico is where I met Lady Jane! Are you speaking of Mjolnir?"

"Yeah. I was there when you came for it and almost shot you when you tried to take it," Clint explained. "By the way, why weren't you able to remove it from the rock? I mean, it is yours."

"I had committed a foolish act that my father punished me for by casting me out to Midgard. I could not return to Asgard by the power of Mjolnir and the Bifrost until I was worthy to control my own power again," Thor revealed.

Bruce looked at him. "So I'm guessing that you learned a lot from your time there."

"Aye," Thor replied. "I truly have learned from my mistakes. Lady Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig helped me learn that my way was not the only way. I am truly grateful for their help."

"Aw, crap! Look at the time!" Tony cut in.

The others looked at the clock. "Dang, our little story time sure did take a while. We talked straight through lunch!" Clint said.

"We should probably leave the gym," Steve suggested. "We've been in here for a long time."

"Sounds like a plan to me! We'll have to have another story time later," Tony added.

They walked out of the gym and into the main room knowing that progress had been made. While they may not be ready to reveal the things they kept close, at least they were telling little stories of things they had done. Small steps towards trust were still qualified as improvements.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks for reading and feel free to check out my one-shot ****Coffee and Armies of Fangirls****!**


End file.
